This invention relates to an electric dry shaver of the type having a perforated cutting foil engaged by the cutting edges of cutter blades of an oscillatory cutter.
With shavers of the foregoing type the foil is normally flexible and is retained in a part-cylindrical curved shape in engagement with the cutting edges of the cutter blades. In one form the cutter blades have curved cutting edges and extend in planes perpendicular to the foil cylinder axis, the cutter being driven in linear reciprocation axially of said foil, and being guided in a manner chosen to minimize any movement other than along the linear reciprocation axis.